Biografie
18 december 2017 DIT ARTIKEL IS GESCHRAPT. Tijmen Meijer Geboren op 19 januari 1995 in Utrecht. Opgegroeid in Amsterdam en altijd een voorliefde gehad voor tekenen, creativiteit en video-games. Gedurende mijn jeugd was het mijn droom om game designer te worden en mijn gefantaseerde werelden tot werkelijkheid te brengen. Bij het zoeken naar de juiste opleiding aan het einde van de middelbare school leek game design niet het juiste pad omdat het een samenwerking en industrie gefocuste studie is. Met invloed van mijn vader ben ik naar animatie gaan kijken omdat dit een beter platform leek voor mij om mijn eigen ding te doen. Ik heb toelating gedaan voor animatie aan de HKU waar ik niet ben toegelaten (waarschijnlijk vanwege een gebrek aan ervaring). Zo ben ik doorgestroomd naar de Sint Joost academie in Breda waar de studie wat meer open stond voor mijn relatief lege portfolio. Naar mijn gevoel is de eerste animatie die ik gemaakt het werkstuk geweest die me over de drempel heeft getrokken. Dit was een film opdracht voor filosofie waar ik voor het eerst werd uitgedaagd om een conceptuele betekenis toe te voegen aan mijn creatieve output en ik voor het eerst in aanraking kwam met digitale media. De Sint Joost Academie Het eerste jaar van de academie was voor mij een openbaring. De eerste helft van het propedeuse jaar zaten alle studie richtingen in gemixte klassen en kregen we vage 'beeldende kunst light' lessen. Voorheen heb ik nooit echt iets met kunst gehad, ik was altijd op een meer praktische doelgerichte manier bezig met het maakwerk. De st. Joost leerde mij een andere manier van kijken aan. Ik leerde wat het was om een creatief proces te doorlopen en hoe dat terug te halen valt bij een ander kunst product. Ik leerde de waarde van abstractie en kreeg een andere blik op mijn werk. De tweede helft van het jaar stapte we over naar animatie waarbij we terugkeerde naar een meer eindproduct gefocust proces en het dat volgende jaar mijn ei kwijt kon met verschillende animatie projecten. De animaties (en mijn andere projecten) zijn terug te zien op mijn eigen site: tijmenmeijer.com Door het eerste gedeelte van de studie heen bleef ik mijn fascinatie voor games en willekeurigheid tussendoor voortzetten. Ik raakte geïnspireerd door spellen als The Binding of Isaac en Minecraft en de manier om een relatief kleine game een ontzettend lange levensduur te geven door de ingrediënten telkens in een willekeurige selectie aan te bieden zodat er iedere keer weer nieuwe interessante combinatie van spelmechanieken ontstaat. In mijn eigen tijd experimenteerde ik met tekenen met dobbelstenen en maakte ik een eigen bordspel. Het Eerste Generatieve Werk Aan het einde van het tweede jaar ontwikkelde ik een verveling naar de lineaire film. Ik voelde me beperkt door één simpele tijdslijn en dat een film altijd van het begin naar het eind gezien zal worden en begon me te verdiepen in andere vormen van bewegend beeld. Al gouw kwam ik uit bij games en hun dynamische mogelijkheden. Ik begon met het leren van programmeren in Processing en maakte de eerste randomation: Find Christmas. In dit project kon ik met behulp van regelgeving verschillende shots willekeurig achter elkaar zetten en aanpassen. Het resultaat gaf een film die nooit hetzelfde zou zijn als deze herhaaldelijk bekeken zou worden. Iedere keer geeft een ander resultaat en konden er andere stukjes van de wereld gevonden worden. Dit was ook het eerste moment dat ik het concept achteraf uit de techniek en het werkproces trok. Het project had een replay knop om de random film opnieuw af te spelen. Ik probeerde hier gebruik van te maken door een verhaal te vertellen over de sleur van het dagelijks leven en dat iedere eentonige dag in de vergetelheid raakt ten opzichte van de enkele gedenkwaardige momenten in het jaar (zoals kerst). Net als in het verhaal probeerde te kijken te zoeken tussen naar de speciale momenten tussen alle eentonig gegenereerde 'werkdagen'. De Minor Met aanvang van het derde jaar deed ik mee aan de minor research in immersive storytelling (link) waar ik kennis leerde maken de wereld van experimentele media verhaalvertelling en de zoektocht naar immersie. Immersive Storytelling heeft mij definitief weggetrokken van de klassieke film. Deze pagina is niet af. Positionering